This invention relates to a panel installation, where panels are installed in layered relation to cover a supporting surface such as, and by way of example, the side or ceiling of a room. The invention more particularly concerns such an installation which features an anchoring element used to secure edge margins of adjacent panels in place, the anchoring element being secured by nailing or with other fasteners to the supporting surface and including laterally extending wing flanges which extend into grooves provided in edge margins of the panels mounted through the anchoring element.
The panel installation contemplated is very flexible in use, in that such may be employed to install panels or panel pieces on flat surfaces, curved surfaces, upstanding wall surfaces, or on ceilings. The panel pieces that are mounted with the installation may take varying forms or shapes. For instance, these pieces may be wood, overlaid foam plastic, or of particle board construction. The panel pieces may have varying widths depending upon the esthetic effect desired. Fasteners used in securing anchoring elements employed in the installation are concealed in the final installation. Components used in making the panel installation are produceable at low cost. For instance, major components may take the form of plastic extrusions.
A general object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a novel form of panel installation which is flexible in use, and which provides, with completion of the installation, a pleasing visual affect.
Another object is to provide a form of panel installation which can be rapidly installed.
A further object is to provide a panel installation which is adaptable to cover flat as well as curving surfaces.
A more specific object is to provide a panel installation which utilizes an anchoring element, and a cover strip which is received by the anchoring element, both of which may take the form of easily produced extrusions.
With the organization contemplated various visual affects are possible.
A particular feature and advantage of the invention is that in a completed installation, a degree of air circulation is permitted behind the panels which have been installed, advantageous where moisture conditions are a problem.